From Affliction to Zest
by OddObsessed
Summary: Oneshot 'listfic'. Palletshipping, although it can be seen as friendship. Sorta. "He foolishly ran onto the ice, only to stumble and slip. But instead of hitting the ground, warm arms wrapped around him and lifted him back onto his feat. Like always."


**My second 'listfic', for lack of a better word. I couldn't come up with anything for the letter X. Well, I did, but they didn't really connect with this. Also, some of them are hard to understand, as I don't always tie each little section with a specific character. It's up to you to decide who it applies to. This isn't supposed to be a straight forward story. You can perceive this however you want.  
**

**These are all unconnected musings from my brain. Enjoy =D  
**

**

* * *

Affliction: **After realizing that he was _not _going to keep anything he ate inside his stomach, he lounged on the grass with his precious Umbreon. Stupid Ash, it was _his _fault that he couldn't eat anything.

**Babble: **For some reason, the boy couldn't shut up when talking to him. It didn't matter that he wasn't making any sense.

**Battle: **The wind blew his raven hair around his face. He stared at his Pokemon and licked a bead of sweat off when it reached the corner of his mouth. His rival sighed and pulled his jacket closer. Nobody else battled like Ash did.

**Candy: **The only thing that could pull him back up after losing a battle? Sugar. And lots of it.

**Cheerleaders: **He smiled as the girls screamed his name. Pity they annoyed him greatly.

**Debate**: Outside, he was calm, cool and collected. Inside, there was a never-ending battle and he didn't know how to stop it.

**Eager: **He ignored the looks his friends gave him as he ran down the road to see his 'rival'. It wasn't his fault that he was so excited.

**Fictional: **The scenario's he played in his head? They were totally made up. But they brightened up his day, so he really didn't care.

**Fate: **"I think we were supposed to go our separate ways. Destiny knew we'd make up again. It was her way of making our friendship stronger."

**Games: **5-year-old Ash crawled on the floor with his best friend as they pretended to be pokémon. It was the one thing they truly had in common.

**Hatred: **He stared at the note left for him. 'Gary was here, Ash is a loser'. Normally he'd feel upset that his ex-friend would do this, but today he was _furious_.

**Ice: **He foolishly ran onto the ice, only to stumble and slip. But instead of hitting the ground, warm arms wrapped around him and lifted him back onto his feat. Like always.

**Jaded:** He couldn't keep up the pretence any longer. Battling was _not _for him. He'd only started so he could impress his rival. Now, he was going to make his grandfather proud.

**Kind: **He let all of his pokémon out and sat with them. He was kind to them, because he knew they'd never let him down. He wasn't afraid to let his guard down for them.

**Loser:** Insults never hurt. Or at least, they weren't supposed to. But when his oldest 'friend' started calling him names? Yeah, that hurt.

**Misty:** "Girlfriend?" Ash shook his head and smiled at the brunette. "No. She's awesome, but the person I really like is a total individual. I only have eyes for… another person."

**Nifty:** He grinned as his Umbreon used both hidden power and agility together. The affect was devastating as well as amazing to look at. He could think of a certain boy who'd love to see _this_.

**Options: **There were so many roads to choose from. He could go anywhere he wanted. But the clear decision was based on where his rival was headed. He just hoped that Misty couldn't tell.

**Pikachu: **Yeah, he was late on his first day. And laughed at. And ridiculed. But it was worth it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten his best friend.

**Petnames: **_Ashy-boy _seemed like such a degrading name. But he kind of liked being called that. It proved that Gary noticed him.

**Pokeball: **His eyes widened when a speck of water fell on the half pokeball in his hands. He looked up, only to realise that the roof wasn't leaking. No. They were tears.

**Quiet: **His heart was racing because of an _enemy_ for God's sake. And the silence was eerie and awkward. It was also kind of exciting.

**Rapid: **Things changed so rapidly. One moment he despised the trainer, the next he longed to be with him. _What on earth..? _

**Singular: **He was singled out because he wasn't smart. He didn't know anything about type advantages, he didn't care about levels. All he cared about was that he trusted his pokémon and believed in them. And perhaps, that's all that matters.

**Simple: **It seemed simple in theory. All he had to do was come out and say it… but before long, they had parted ways, and he'd left feeling emptier than before.

**Tiring: **He groaned and looked at his Pikachu. He was exhausted. But he _would _beat Gary. Even if it killed him.

**Umbreon:** He ran his fingers through it's soft, _black _fur, and couldn't help but wish it were someone else.

**Valid: **He had a valid reason for being his friend, despite everything. Because once upon a time, they'd held each other when they cried. If he stayed as loyal to his friend-come enemy, perhaps things would go back to how they were.

**Weird: **He watched the couples holding hands. They were all boy-girl couples. He felt so alone.

**Yellow: **"I know we're both guys, and it's weird giving valentines. But you're the only person I could think of. I made the card yellow because it seemed better than pink." The 8-year-old smiled hopefully. Gary thought about making a snide remark, but smiled instead. Yellow had become his new favourite colour.

**Zero: **When it came to being a good friend, he scored a zero. But that didn't stop Ash from wanting to be near him.

**Zest: **He made life worth living. He gave the grey skies colour and gave his existence meaning. He didn't have to try to be happy. He just needed his raven haired boyfriend to cuddle up to. Together, he had the world.

* * *

**Pokémon fics aren't my forte, and this was my first (that I've had the guts to publish). So tell me how this was. OOC? Probably. I tried my hardest to keep them in character, but sometimes it's a bit of a struggle. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, flames or otherwise. =)  
**


End file.
